The subject invention relates generally to toy miniature vehicles and more particularly to miniature vehicles which may be controlled at the will of the operator to turn out and pass one another on a slotless track.
In the prior art, numerous attempts have been made to make toy miniature vehicles more realistic in performance by adding the dimension of steerability to that of speed control. Such attempts are illustrated by Brand el al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,286; Barlow et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,404; and Heytow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,618. Such attempts have in general involved complex mechanical structure or electrical circuitry to provide the necessary operator control of lane changing and steering. The complexity of the mechanisms of the prior art have often entailed unrealistic vehicle performance and/or appearance. In the miniature vehicle art, simplicity,accompanying low cost and realism have been prime but elusive objectives.